Originally, naturally available and relatively light materials, such as wood, were the most common materials used for constructing aircraft. However, with the development of new alloys the aircraft construction industry shifted from one of carpentry to one of metal shaping.
Relatively recently, a new generation of materials known as “composites” or “composite materials” were developed. Certain composite materials often provide an excellent strength-to-weight ratio as compared to metals, and their acceptance into the various aircraft industries is near universal.
Generally, there are two major genres of composite materials: honeycomb structures and laminates. Honeycomb structures are exceeding light materials that provide unequalled structural support (for their weight) when placed in wings and other strategic locations in a given aircraft. Laminate materials are generally typically stronger than honeycomb structures, and while usually not as light as honeycomb structures are often lighter than any viable metal equivalent.
As the airline industry becomes increasingly more competitive, new applications of materials are sought to lighten aircraft without compromising essential structural integrity. Accordingly, new uses for composites may be desirable.